littlemixfandomcom-20200223-history
No More Sad Songs
|mainartist1 = Little Mix |released = March 3, 2017 |recorded = 2016 |genre = Electronic club • tropical-pop |length = 3:26 (album version) 3:45 (single version) 3:12 (acoustic version) |label = Syco Columbia |writer = Emily Warren Edvard Førre Erfjord Henrik Michelsen Tash Phillips Machine Gun Kelly (Remix) |producer = Electric Joe Kearns |album 1 = Glory Days |album 1 link = Glory Days |previous = Touch |nexttrack = Private Show|featartist1 = Machine Gun Kelly|next = Power|album 2 = Glory Days: The Platinum Edition|album 2 link = Glory Days: The Platinum Edition}}"No More Sad Songs" is a song by Little Mix and appears as the tenth track on their fourth album Glory Days. A remixed version featuring rapper Machine Gun Kelly was released on March 3, 2017 and serves as the third single from the album. An acoustic version of the song was released on April 28, 2017. The single remix appears as the sixth track, the original version appears as the nineteenth track and the acoustic version appears as the twenty-fifth track on the group's reissued album Glory Days: The Platinum Edition. Background and Release The song was announced as the third single from Glory Days on March 1, 2017 via the group's Twitter account. The official artwork for the single was released via the group's Twitter account on March 2, 2017. It was officially released on March 3, 2017. Critical Reception Digital Spy writer Lewis Corner stated: "Now that the break-up has well and truly sunk in, the girls are trying to put it behind them by getting back out there and enjoying their lives again. The one request? No more sad songs, obviously. "I'm still trying to put this behind me / I still want to know who's taking you home," Perrie admits on the verse, before it bursts into a spirited electronic-tinged chorus that you can really get swept up in with its addictive squiggles. It's a beautifully defiant twist on a subtle club banger, and Perrie's big vocal run at the end is a real moment."digitalspy.com - Track-by-Track review Chart Performance The song first peaked at #39 on the UK Singles chart before reaching a new peak at #15 after the release of the song's music video. It reached #7 on the Official Vodafone Big Top 40, as well as #62 then #25 on the Irish singles chart, #9 on the New Zealand Heatseekers chart and #17 then #4 on the Scottish Singles chart. Music Video The music video was released on March 30, 2017. It was directed by Marc Klasfeld. Little Mix - No More Sad Songs (Official Video) ft. Machine Gun Kelly Little Mix - No More Sad Songs (Behind the Scenes) ft. Machine Gun Kelly Lyrics Single Version= |-| Album Version= |-| Acoustic Version= Audio Single= Spotify YouTube No More Sad Songs ft. Machine Gun Kelly |-| Album= Spotify YouTube No More Sad Songs |-| Acoustic= Spotify YouTube No More Sad Songs (Acoustic Version) Gallery References Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Collaborations Category:Glory Days Songs Category:Glory Days Standard Edition Songs Category:Glory Days: The Platinum Edition Songs Category:2017 releases Category:Glory Days Tour Songs Category:Summer Hits Tour Songs Category:LM5 The Tour Songs